In Just A Short While
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: A day of horrendous luck in an Arcade turns into something else for Natsuki.


**A/N: This is just a little something I managed to squeeze out somehow. I admit I had the idea of this in my head for a few months. Dunno when I'll have the final chapter for Distant Lover ready, kinda suffering from an idea deficit D:  
**

**FYI: Area 88 is known as UN Squadron in the US and yes, the arcade version supported two players  
**

**I don't own even a minuscule of amount Mai-HiME so don't kill me.  
**

* * *

Just a Short While

Natsuki leaned against the arcade cabinet with a look of absolute boredom on her face, something forbid that she should actually have some fun in a place like this. Seeing no reason to stand and watch a group of what seemed to be middle schoolers make fools out of themselves trying to impress someone who was probably female with nothing but the sound of plastic sticks hitting what appeared to be a taiko drum. Scoffing to herself as she sat down on a nearby bench, she dug into her pockets to reassure herself of the fact that she lacked any way to play any game within this very building. Sighing to herself, she got up to let herself out before she heard a familiar voice come from the very vicinity of the cabinet that defeated her and robbed her of all her tokens. Peeking over the side, a certain busty schoolmate stood in front of a cabinet with a cocksure smile on her face with the name of "Gradius II" on the side. Across from her kneeled a defeated middle school boy with his fist firmly planted to the ground muttering something along the lines of: "This can't be real! She did not just go through all of stage 3 without dying, those fucking ice chunks should have killed her!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, I won the bet which means you should pay up and be on your way somewhere else" Mai declared

The young middle schooler reluctantly surrendered the promised bounty and walked away muttering what were likely insults about her credibility. The raven haired girl felt her lips form a wicked smile at the sight of all that had unfolded before her eyes. Natsuki never could have imagined that a cheery and seemingly proper person took part in these sort of activities especially her lone need for money had been resolved. This would prove to be quite interesting.....

Mai leaned in front of the machine counting her newly acquired change, her eye caught Natsuki's reflection on the plastic wall just as the demo for the game ended. A smile formed on her face as she "accidentally" inserted the token into the coin slot for the only credit she needed. She turned her head to face her dark haired classmate before speaking.

"How about I make a little bet with you, Natsuki. Does it sound good?"

"What'll it be?"

If I beat this game without dying, you'll have to do something for me

The aforementioned girl was currently eyeing a different machine before turning to face Mai, "Sure, but I want to you to play a different game for me."

The orange haired girl shrugged before ejecting the coin from the cabinet and following her to another cabinet that read from the side "Area 88", she sighed to herself.

"_Natsuki just had to pick this one, this is going to give me some trouble. I just hope she's not the gloating type..."_

Mai readied herself as she inserted the token and chose a pilot with blonde hair that obscured part of his face. The stage came into view as a plethora of annoying small fry presented themselves only to be destroyed by the vulcan of her fighter. Natsuki stood as she watched Mai breeze and struggle through the various stages and bosses until she had made her way into a cavern stage. The dark haired girl moved towards the cabinet to see a face which clearly showed frustration towards the game itself, it was all too delicious to see someone else become frustrated with this cruel game that had destroyed her on so many occasions. Not to mention, she had learn several useful tricks on how to defeat that troublesome battleship. A cavern came into view as swarms of harriers and ground turrets bombarded her on her journey to the stage's boss, the siren warning her of a high chance of death the boss finally appeared just as a stray round subdued Mai; Natsuki stared into the screen, unable to believe that her eyes and ears had captured the sound of a 16-bit aerial death.

"FUCK!" Mai swore

The unfolding outcome was getting all too delicious for Natsuki as she gestured for her classmate for a token and the two players in this particular game soon cleared all that remained.

It was finally time for Mai to pay for her failure, yet Natsuki could not bring herself to ask for the money the girl in front her had just won. But maybe.....

"Close your eyes." Natsuki spoke in a tone not unlike a command

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

Her busty classmate shut her eyes as she felt a pair of lips crash into hers shortly after.

"What was that about!?" She blurted as a blush began to show itself on her face.

"Catch me and you'll find out..."

* * *

END


End file.
